yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 047
たい みのユーリ | romaji = Tsumetai Emi no Yūri | japanese translated = Yuri of The Cold Smile | japanese air date = March 15, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = | japanese ending = Future fighter! | screenwriter = Kamishiro Tsutomu | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Yuri of The Cold Smile" is the forty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on March 15, 2015. Featured Duels Youth Division Lancers vs. Obelisk Force Yuu Sakuragi controls in Attack Position. The Lancer with the sunglasses controls in Attack Position, has no cards in his hand and has 2100 LP. The third Lancer controls in Attack Position, has two cards in his hand and 2400 LP. All three members of Obelisk Force control a copy of and in Attack Position. Each have no cards in their hand. Yellow has 3200 LP, Red has 3100 LP and Green has 2800 LP. Yellow activates "Ancient Armageddon Gear". Whenever a monster is destroyed, its controller will take damage equal to its ATK, but "Ancient Armageddon Gear" will destroy itself during Yellow's next Standby Phase. "Triple Bite Hound Dog" may attack up to three times per Battle Phase. "Triple Bite Hound Dog" attacks "Natrua Leodrake", with the Gear Acid Counter that was placed on "Leodrake" via the effect of "Double Bite Hound Dog" destroying it as it is battling. "Ancient Armageddon Gear" inflicts damage to the the Lancer equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster (Lancer 2400 → 0). "Triple Bite Hound Dog" attacks "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth", with the Gear Acid Counter that was placed on "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" via the effect of "Double Bite Hound Dog" destroying it as it is battling. "Ancient Armageddon Gear" inflicts damage to the the Lancer equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster (Lancer 2100 → 0). "Triple Bite Hound Dog" attacks "Hierophant of Prophecy", but Yugo enters the Duel at this point by Special Summoning from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Its other effect activates, switching all other monsters on the field to Defense Position. Yugo Normal Summons Yugo tunes the Level 4 "Menkoto" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Three-Eyed Dice" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. As a monster was Normal or Special Summoned to his opponent's side of the field, Yellow activates the effect of "Double Bite Hound Dog", placing a Gear Acid Counter on the Summoned monster. As a Level 5 or higher monster activated its effect, Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing", negating the effect and destroying the monster. "Ancient Armageddon Gear" inflicts damage to Yellow equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster (Yellow 3200 → 1800). As it destroyed a monster via its effect, the effect of "Clear Wing" increases its ATK by the ATK of the destroyed monster ("Clear Wing" 2500 → 3900) until the end of this turn. Yugo activates "Synchro Cracker", letting him return a Synchro Monster he controls to the Extra Deck to destroy all monsters on the field with less ATK than the returned monster. He targets "Clear Wing", destroying the two "Double Bite Hound Dogs" and three "Triple Bite Hound Dogs". "Ancient Armageddon Gear" inflicts damage to Obelisk Force equal to the destroyed monster's ATK (Yellow 1800 → 0, Red 3100 → 0, Green 2800 → 0). Shun Kurosaki vs. Sora Shiun'in Duel continues from episode 45. An unknown amount of time is skipped. Shun has 2100 LP and controls two copies of in Attack Position, two copies of in Defense Position, and in Attack Position with one Overlay Unit remaining. Sora has 300 LP and controls and , both in Attack Position. Neither have any cards in their hands. Sora's turn Sora draws "Polymerization". He activates the effect of "Fluffal Mouse", as it is in Attack Position,,letting him Special Summon two more copies of " " from his Deck in Attack Position. He then activates "Polymerization", fusing the four monsters on his field to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. Its effect activates as it was Fusion Summoned, destroying cards on the field up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon. The two copies of "Vanishing Lanius" and "Fuzzy Lanius" are destroyed. Since Shun no longer controls any other Winged Beast-Type monsters, "Force Strix" loses the ATK it gained from its effect ("Force Strix": 2100 → 100/2000). The other effect of "Tiger" increases its ATK by 300 for each "Fluffal" and "Frightfur" monster Sora controls ("Tiger": 1900 → 2200/1200). "Tiger" attacks and destroys "Force Strix" (Shun: 2100 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.